Eternity
by Star Split
Summary: 6x9 Focuses on Millardo and Noin after the war. Through engagement, marriage...and child. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the related merchandise/characters.  
**Pairings:** 6x9, also known as Millardo/Noin  
**Warnings: **None as of yet, unless you count kissing...  
**Title: **Engagement  
**Chapter: **1-3  
**Author's Note: **Well...this randomly popped into my head (don't all stories) so I hope you all enjoy it!

** "N**oin...Noin, wake up. Noin, it's time to get up!" I groaned, rolling over and pulling the pillow securely over my head. "Noin! Don't make me get the cold water..." I burrowed further into the covers, trying to reclaim my fleeing dreams. "Fine." A moment later my blankets were thrown off and cold, _wet_, water was dumped over me.  
I half yelped, half screamed, jumping up and clutching the blankets. "Millardo!" I exclaimed. He was laughing, an offending pitcher in his hand, I could see some water still in it. "You..you...What do you want?" I demanded. It was my day off from the Preventers...my first day off in God only knew how long and he ruined my plan of sleeping in. Gr...  
"Come on, hurry up and get dressed," he said. He set the pitcher down and walked over to the door. "We're going to be late now because you took so long to wake up," he adds.  
"Late? Late to what?" I ask. My brain is foggy from sleep depravation and I find myself pondering what he's talking about. I don't remember having to do anything...  
"You'll see. Now hurry up," he says. I sigh and as soon as he leaves I get up, dressing quickly. He's waiting downstairs in the kitchen, breakfast sitting on the table. I quirk an eyebrow and he laughs a little. "It's not toxic...don't worry. Come on, sit down. Eat while it's still warm," he tells me.  
"You sure it's not poisoned? Or that your Millardo Peacecraft?" I ask. I obediently sit though, and cut into the pancakes. He's watching me and I laugh. "What am I? The guinea pig?" I ask. He just smiles and I take a bite. Instant flavor hits my mouth...creamy, soft, sugary. "You...made this?" I ask when I finish my bite. He nods slowly and I grin. "It's delicious!"  
"That's good." It must be my exhaustion and lack of sanity because I know for a fact that Millardo Peacecraft, Zechs Merquise, Preventer Wind, whatever he's calling himself now, doesn'tsigh in relief. He begins to eat and I soon discover that he isn't a good cook, he's a _great _cook. The food is delicious.  
"Come on," he says as soon as I'm done eating. He leads me to the car, sitting me in the front passenger seat while he takes the driver's. "Put this on." He hands me a black bandana and I raise an eyebrow at it. "Just do it, you can sleep on the way there," he says.  
"Now I really _am_ worried," I tease as I securely tie the bandana around my head, making sure it covers my eyes. I hear him sigh, then the engine starts up and the car is moving. "So...Where are we going?" I ask once we're moving at a relatively fast pace. I don't like not seeing, I can't tell what he's doing, or who we're about to hit.  
"You'll see when we get there," he answers back cryptically. I nod and settle into the seat, letting the wind rush through my hair. I can wait. I'm very good at waiting, after all I waited a long time for him.

** "H**ey, we're here."  
"Wha-?" I ask, looking around before remembering the bandana. I feel heat rising to my cheeks and push it down. No time for blushing now. Nope, no time at all. "Where are we? Can I take it off now?" I ask. My fingers automatically reach for the blindfold and I feel warmth encase them.  
"No. And, don't worry, we just have to walk a little way. Here," he says. He pulls me to my feet, holding my hand securely as he leads the way. We're walking up a slope, I feel mist and smell water. "Hold on, there's a drop," he says suddenly. A moment later I'm lifted effortlessly off the ground and placed a few feet lower than before. We walk on and after about ten more minutes he stops us again. "Steps." I nod and we move cautiously forward, I can sense that he's watching me, making sure that I don't fall and break something.  
"Alright, you can remove it," he says once we've reached the top of the steps.  
I reach up, unknotting the tie in back, letting the blindfold fall into my hands. Slowly I open my eyes, not sure how long they've gone without light, I don't want to startle them. They're startled anyway.  
We're standing on the porch of a cottage, it's old fashioned, made of stone with a veranda that wrapped around the cottage. Below us, spread out in an endless sweep of midnight blue was the ocean. White caps rose, crashing against boulders scattered through the surf. Directly in front of us, the sun was sinking slowly down, looking as if it was trying to extinguish itself in the water. The sky glowed gold, violet, orange, purple, and blue.  
"Millardo...?" I asked, turning to look at him. He was leaning against the wall of the house, his hair glowing in the diminishing light, smiling softly. "Where...Where are we?" I ask.  
"In complete seclusion," he says. He walks over, wrapping his arms around me and I hug him tightly.  
"It's beautiful here!" I exclaim. Wild flowers run wild over the yard until they diminish into the sand dunes leading to the shoreline. "How did you find it?"  
"Pulled a few strings," he answers. He leans down, kissing me softly and I feel shivers rush up and down my spine, kissing him back. Rarely do I get to see this side of him, we're always working, always with other people. But when we're alone... When we're alone, that's when the pretenses fall away. When we can be ourselves. "Dinner's waiting," he says, pulling away. I nod and we enter the cottage.  
It has a fireplace and television set in the main room, along with a couch and a few chairs. A bathroom is off to the side, along with a bedroom, and then the kitchen/dining room. I look at him in surprise when we enter the kitchen. Eggplant Parmesan, caesar salad, and tirimisu are sitting on the table. "Where...When...How?" My mind feels to foggy to figure out the details and he laughs, pulling a chair out for me. I just sit numbly as we eat, somewhere along the line champagne was poured into my glass.  
After dinner he leads me out onto the back of the veranda and we sit on a wicker bench swing. I snuggle in against him, my head resting on his shoulder. "Dinner was wonderful," I tell him.  
"Glad you enjoyed it." His hand is slowly rubbing circles into my back, relaxing the muscles that must have been stressed for at least ten years.  
"Only one bedroom," I note, my voice teasing as I run my fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah, only one," he agrees softly. I feel his breath on my ear and shiver, moving closer to him.  
"Your request?" I ask, smiling. He laughs and I feel him shake his head.  
"No. Just came that way. Not that I'm complaining." I nudge him and he laughs again, pulling me closer, at the same time tilting my face up. He captures my lips with his and I sigh, pressing closer to him. "Noin," he says when he pulls away a few minutes later. I look at him and he smiles, brushing my bangs out of my face. "Noin, you know I love you...right?" he asked.  
I sat up, looking at him, frowning slightly. "Yes. And you know I love you," I answer.  
He nods, smiling slightly, leaning in to kiss me again. "I know I haven't always been there. And I know I still have a lot of issues to sort through...but, will you...Lucrezia Noin, will you marry me?" he asks. He looks me straight in the eyes, his hand taking mine and I look down to see a small velvet box in his free hand. The lid is open and nestled in the center of the velvet was a gold ring in the shape of a vine. A diamond rose in the center of the band, looking almost like the moon.  
My eyes return to his, and I throw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I kiss him deeply, our tongues do brief battle before I retreat, looking at hi again. "Yes, oh God yes," I whisper over and over again. Tears swell in my eyes and I laugh, swiping at them, as he slips the ring on my finger, kissing me again. I return it and press tightly against him.  
Abruptly I feel the seat beneath me disappear and we land on the ground, laughing as the bench swings lazily above us. I lean against him and he catches my lips again. "I'll love you for eternity," he whispers against my mouth before once again claiming it.

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun! Well...who didn't see _that_ happening. Anyway, please Review, I look forward to reading them. Really, they make my day, unless they're flames. Please, if you didn't like something, write it nicely out. Make it a helpful review, don't yell at me. And if you can't do that, just don't review. Thank-you. I look forward to your comments.

Starr


End file.
